spread your wings
by flowercrowns
Summary: three-shot. the first three one-shots i ever wrote. credit for this idea goes to the ah-mazing splendeur. pairings include claire/derrick, massie/james, massie/josh, and a little hinted claire/cam. disclaimed. :)
1. i'm only me when i'm with you

**a/n: **so there are many interpretations of i'm only me when i'm with you by taylor swift. i know it's supposed to be about her friends. but i'm doing it differently, okay? this is the way i interpreted it, hope you like it! it's my first clarington story...hope i do it justice! i'm also trying to do a songfic.

**dedication: **clara (ailes du neige)

**prompts:** advanced placement classes, hummus, mismatched purple and green socks

* * *

**i'm only me when i'm with you**  
claire/derrick

**: :**

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
In a field behind your yard,  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky._

**: :**

It was a beautiful Friday night, one of the last days of summer. The world was peaceful and quiet. The grass was fresh, the flowers were in full bloom, and the crisp night air felt refreshing. The stars twinkled like diamonds. The moon glowed in the starry night sky, illuminating Claire Lyons's blissful face. She had curled her waist-length white-blond hair, and no longer had bangs. She twirled the pink streak in her hair excitedly, the way she always did before a date with Derrington.

She scanned the premises one last time to make sure that no one was watching. Once the coast was clear, she pushed the patio door open and slid out, trying not to make a sound. She had been doing this for over a year now. Her family didn't know that she was secretly dating Derrick Harrington, and they didn't suspect anything. They still believed that Claire was dating Cam, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Her parents approved of Cam a little too strongly. In their minds, Cam Fisher was the perfect boy to date. He was on the soccer team, had a 4.0 GPA, and was really nice and sweet. But Claire thought differently.

She had dated Cam for about four years. But during the summer before they started their junior year, everything changed. Cam had broken up with her, saying that "it wasn't going to work," but he didn't tell her why. That mystery was solved when she found Cam and Olivia Ryan making out during the 4th of July pool party at Massie's house. Claire had ran to Derrington, and he comforted her while she cried. A few days later, Massie found Claire and Derrington on a date at Starbucks. Apparently, Massie still liked Derrington. She had let other girls date him, but she forbid the Pretty Committee girls to date him. Massie immediately kicked Claire out of the Pretty Committee for good. Claire and her family had moved to a new house, and Claire had started at a new school, Derrington's school.

She began to hang out with Derrington more often, and soon, he was the only person she talked to. She felt comfortable telling him her deepest, darkest secrets. They could trust each other. They were more like best friends than boyfriend and girlfriend.

Claire ran the rest of the way to Derrington's house, even though she was wearing Miu Miu ballet flats. She burst into Derrington's backyard, panting and out of breath. "Hey, Derrick," she said, waving.

Derrick smiled. His shaggy blond hair was falling into his blue eyes, and Claire thought he looked extra cute tonight. He reached gently for Claire's hand. Claire clasped her small hand tightly around his. They sat down together, and stared up at the stars in the sky.

"I see the Big Dipper." Claire pointed to the spoon-shaped constellation.

"There's Ursa Major," Derrick chimed in.

"And Ursa Minor." Claire giggled. "The stars are so beautiful tonight," she gushed.

"Just like you," Derrick whispered, his breath hot on her neck.

**: :**

_And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
Just listen to the crickets sing._

**: :**

They sat in silence for a while, with content expressions on their faces as they gazed at the starry night sky. Claire leaned back, and laid down in the grass. Her pink layered skirt spread out around her, and she pointed and flexed her toes. She could hear the crickets chirping in the distance. Usually, she thought it was annoying, but not today.

Claire imagined that they were like a school chorus, all singing the same song. Everyone had a different part, and they all had different voices. Some sang high, some sang low. _Claire and Derrick_, they seemed to sing. _Claire and Derrick._

**: :**

_Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you.  
I don't wanna live without you._

**: :**

The singing went on for a while, then suddenly stopped. Claire tilted her head to the side to glance at Derrington. He tilted his head to look at her at the same time. They both smiled at each other. Suddenly, Derrick leaned in and kissed her.

Claire kissed him back without hesitation. It was times like these when she felt like she was the happiest, luckiest girl in the world. She let herself melt into the kiss, and the whole world seemed to fade away. Claire and Derrington seemed to be the only two people in the world.

As they continued to make out, Claire let her thoughts wander. Derrington was her soul mate. She didn't understand how he could've ended up with Massie. Claire knew every little thing about him. She knew that he was scared of spiders. She knew that his least favorite food was eggplant. He loved eating everything with **hummus**, from crackers to celery sticks. He had a soft spot for cats and little kids. His favorite book was The Hunger Games, and his favorite character was Peeta. She could go on and on about him.

Claire didn't know what she would do if he wasn't in her life. He was the only thing she lived for; he was the sole reason she was still living. Without him, she could just be another friendless loser at Octavian Country Day High. She lived for him, and she was certain that he lived for her too.

**: :**

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do...  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you._

**: :**

After a few more minutes of kissing, Claire broke apart from him. They stared at each other like idiots for about ten seconds, then dove back in for round two. He pulled her closer to him, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Claire sighed, wanting to savor this moment forever. She wanted this night to last forever. She was more relaxed around Derrington. She could be anyone she wanted. She could be an LBR who loves gummy worms. She could be a carefree girl who loves dancing in the rain. She could be a sad, lonely girl who cries all the time. He wouldn't care, as long as she was there. She didn't care either.

When she was happy, he was happy. When she was sad, he was sad. When she cried, he cried. She didn't want to do anything without him. They were best friends. Soul mates. Sometimes, they fought. Claire would run home and cry herself to sleep. But they would always make up. Always. The other times, though, were the good times. The times worth remembering.

They were in love, and they had each other. That's all that really mattered, right?

**: :**

_Just a small town boy and girl  
Livin' in a crazy world.  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true._

**: :**

Three days later, it was the first day of school, and Claire Lyons was sitting in homeroom, waiting to get her schedule. She drummed her fingernails on the wooden desk. There was only one thing on her mind. It started with a D and ended with an N.

Finally, the teacher started to come around with the schedules. Claire bit her bottom lip nervously. What if she didn't have any classes with Derrington? It was senior year, and everything had to be perfect. It was their last year of school before college. Nothing could go wrong.

The teacher came to Claire's row, and handed Claire her schedule. She graciously accepted it. She hesitantly glanced down at the paper in her hands. She was in all **advanced placement classes****_._**Her teachers must have really high expectations for her, because everyone knew that Claire wasn't exactly the best student ever. She used to be a straight-A student, just like Kristen. Once she was kicked out of the Pretty Committee, she just didn't feel like trying anymore.

Her world sure was crazy. If there was an award for "craziest life," Claire would surely win it.

**: :**

_And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me._

**: :**

Later that day, Claire hid in the janitor's closet during lunch, and started to cry. She was extremely happy that she had almost all her classes with Derrington, and that she had the same lunch period as him. But she was crying because of Massie Block. Her ex-best friend. Massie had a special hatred for Claire inside her heart. Every time Claire and Derrington passed her in the hallways, she would glare at them with both hatred and envy. Claire knew that she still hadn't gotten over Derrington.

Today in AP math, the only class Claire didn't have with Derrington, Massie had called Claire a LBR and a traitor in front of the whole class. She tried to stand up for herself, but Massie had turned the whole class against her. Everyone immediately took Massie's side. They all laughed and mocked Claire. She ran out of the classroom before the bell rang and made a beeline for the janitor's closet, where no one would think of finding her.

Or so she thought.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. A boy with shaggy blond hair poked his head in. _Derrington_. "Hello?" He glanced around the tiny closet cautiously. "Claire? You here?"

Claire looked up. "Yeah, I'm here." She slumped down to the ground. "My life is horrible."

"Oh, Claire Bear, don't say that." Derrington sat down next to her, knocking a mop down in the process. "You're beautiful. And you have me. I love you." He put his arm around her. "Can you at least tell me what happened?"

Claire nodded. "It was Massie Block."

"Ohhhh." Derrington immediately understood.

This was part of the reason why Claire loved him so much. He understood everything she was saying. He cared about everything she was saying. He understood how she hated Massie, and he helped Claire through all the times Massie put her down. She was so thankful that she had him in her life.

**: :**

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell._

**: :**

"You'll be fine," Derrington assured her. "Massie's a b*tch. I'm sure everyone will forget all about it. In fact, I think they're already forgotten about it." He stood up slowly. "We better go eat lunch."

Claire wiped the tears from her eyes. Derrington held out his hand, and helped her up. He pushed open the door and led her out of the janitor's closet. They walked in silence all the way to the cafeteria.

"Thanks for always being here for me," Claire murmured.

"No problem." Derrington kissed her forehead. "Oh, and did you know that you're wearing **mismatched purple and green socks**?"

Claire looked down at her Keds-clad feet. "Whoops, looks like I am. Guess I wasn't thinking when I got up this morning." But Claire _was _thinking. She just wasn't thinking about clothing. She was thinking about Derrington.

**: :**

_That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

**: :**

As they walked down the hallway, Claire felt a sudden burst of happiness. All the sadness she felt after being teased by Massie was gone. She ignored the disgusted looks everyone was giving her. So what if everyone thought of her as an LBR? She didn't think so. And Derrington didn't think so either.

Suddenly, Claire stopped in her tracks. "Derrick?"

"Yes, Claire Bear?"

"Can we eat outside today? Under our tree?"

"Sure. Anything for you." He waited as Claire retrieved her lunch from her locker, then walked outside with her. They sat down under their favorite tree. They had carved "Claire + Derrick = 3" on the trunk. She hoped that it would stay there forever. She hoped that their love would last forever.

**: :**

_And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah_

**: :**

Claire reached into her brown bag lunch and searched around for her sandwich. She looked up at Derrington, who was staring at her lovingly. "I love you," he whispered in her ear, his lips gently grazing her bare skin. She felt a tingly feeling surge through her entire body.

"I love you more," she whispered back.

"Not possible."

**fin.**


	2. love triangles are never easy

**a/n: **all right, _della_, this is for you. consider this as a late birthday present. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! i know, i know. i finished this super early, but didn't get around to 'editing' it, since i had extreme writer's block. so yeah...

**pronpts: **chinchillas, summer, chocolate

**dedication: **della (FanFicFanticGurl)

* * *

**love triangles are never easy**  
josh/massie/james

**: :**

Triangles have three sides. There are different types of triangles. Equilateral, scalene, isosceles. Right, obtuse, acute. There's also another type of triangle, a type that's completely unrelated to math.

The _love _triangle.

A love triangle needs three people. Three sides for three people. Love triangles are what make some movies/books famous. Edward-Bella-Jacob. Gale-Katniss-Peeta. Those are just some love triangles you've probably heard about. Well, now it's time to add a new one to your list:

_James-Massie-Josh._

**: :**

It's the first day of **summer**. Massie sits by her bedroom window, stroking her white **chinchilla,** Danielle. She doesn't like keeping it in its cage. Her iPhone and a bowl of fat-free red velvet cake frozen yogurt sit beside her.

She has a cheery smile plastered on her face. Summer's here, and the school year's finally over. She has a date with her boyfriend, James, tonight. Her glossy auburn hair cascades down her back in curls. Her amber eyes sparkle, and her newly tanned skin (from a trip to the Bahamas) glows.

Massie drums her Essie-manicured nails on the wooden floor. She pulls Danielle closer to her as she types on her iPhone. The clacking of her nails on the faux-keyboard makes her chinchilla jump and bury her head in Massie's arms. Massie eats another spoonful of frozen yogurt and examines her text to James.

**Massie: **Excited 4 our d8 2nite. :)

She smiles, and presses Send. It's summer, and her life is perfect. She has her summer clothes on: a Dolce & Gabbana floral tank top, white Michael Kors mini shorts, and a pair of pink Juicy Couture sandals.

Summer's gonna be great.

**: :**

Massie stands outside her front door, all dolled up in a strapless royal purple minidress. Her makeup is perfectly done, and she carries a black YSL clutch in her hand. It's the perfect way to start her summer.

A silver Porsche pulls up, and she runs down the driveway as fast as her lilac stilettos can carry her. He opens the door for her, and she slides in. She gives his 16-year-old brother John a wave, and they're off.

Half an hour later, they arrive at Chez Pierre, a five-star gourmet French restaurant, often referred to as the best restaurant in all of London. "Bonjour," the waiter says as they sit down. Massie gaps in awe at the sight of the beautiful crystal chandeliers. This place was so formal, and so sophisticated. She just loves it.

The meal goes by quickly. Before she knows it, Massie's back at the Block castle. She had a good time. She and James talked about random topics, and made a lot of memories.

He walks her to the door. "I had a great time," he whispers in her ear.

She did too.

**: :**

Two weeks go by quickly. It's a sunny July day, and Massie's tired after a day of shopping. Her numerous bags are cutting into her blood circulation, and she can't wait to get home. She enters the Block castle, and dumps all the shopping bags on her bed, then plops down on the bed herself.

After ten minutes, she decides that it's time to start putting her clothes away. Silk halter tops, floral mini skirts, and pale sundresses all go in her giant walk-in closet. She shoves a few pairs of Havaiana flip flops in and finally, she's done.

Just as she's about to lie down on her bed, her mother's voice comes over the intercom. "Massie? You have a visitor." Kendra says.

"I'll be right down," she calls.

Massie slips on a pair of Miu Miu ballet flats, and hurries down the stairs to the foyer. She finger-combs her hair to make sure that it was perfect. She saunters into the foyer and sees her mother talking to a familiar guy with olive skin, red lips, thick eyelashes, brown eyes, and black hair. _Josh Hotz. _

He notices that she's come in, and turns around to face her. "Hello, Massie."

**: :**

_Massie, why don't you show Josh around? _Kendra's voice echoes in her head. Massie glares at the boy walking next to her, hating her mom and Josh for ruining her plans with her boyfriend. They enter the nearest park, and she spreads her arms out wide. "Here's the park. Now can you _please _tell me what you're doing here?"

"I came to see you," Josh says without missing a beat. He doesn't even bother to glance at the park. Massie gasps, astonished. "Massie, there's something I need to tell-"

"Hey, guys. 'Sup?" A tall figure suddenly appears in front of Massie and Josh. He's got shaggy brown hair, and sea green eyes. _James_. He notices the guy with Massie. "Who's that?" he asks. "Hi, I'm James Weinstein."

"J-J-James," she stutters. She doesn't know what to do. She's here with a guy, and her boyfriend just arrived. "This is Josh Hotz, a friend from Westchester. we're just friends, it's not what it looks like," she quickly says. She doesn't want James to get the wrong impression.

"Anyway," Josh says, glaring at James. Surely he's figured out that he's Massie's boyfriend. "As I was saying, before we were oh-so-rudely interrupted, there's something I need to tell you. _Ilikeyouasmorethanafriend." _

"What?" Massie crinkles her brows in confusion.

"I like you as more than a friend."

**: :**

The next day, Massie's whole group of friends - Julia Winters, Vanessa Peterson, and others - along with James, Josh, and some other guys, meet at Delicieux, another five-star gourmet restaurant. There was a giant **chocolate **fountain in the middle of the restaurant. She thinks it's beautiful.

They all sit down, and the meal begins. It starts out fine; they talk about normal things such as the latest Kelly Clarkson single and upcoming parties. Josh and James were getting along great, considering what had happened yesterday. After Josh said that, James had gotten really angry. Massie had to explain that he was probably high and didn't know what he was talking about. Although, deep down inside, she knows that he knew exactly what he was talking is, they secretly dated for a while in eighth grade. She never told any of her friends, especially Alicia. She knew she was cheating on Landon, and Josh was cheating on Alicia, but it _felt _right. He actually kissed her good-bye when she told him that she was leaving for London.

"Massie," Josh says, bringing her back to reality. "Remember that time you left your math journal in your locker and I got it for you? You were so panicky, and so thankful that I retrieved it that you gave me a kiss on the cheek. You also hugged me and kept saying 'Thank you so much, I love you!'"

Massie's cheeks flame. She hadn't told anyone about that incident. It was embarrassing. Before she could say anything, James speaks up. "Is this true, Massie?" Ashamed, she nods. James slams his fork down on the table, astonished. "You said you didn't have any feelings for this guy!"

"It was a year ago," she mumbles.

Josh stands up, and so does James. "She's _my _girlfriend, Hotz," James hisses. "Don't think you can just come here and steal her away from me."

"I'm not trying to steal her away from you," Josh retorts.

"It sure looks like it."

"Dude, I don't know why you're so angry."

"I just am!" By this time, nearby tables are glancing in their direction, wondering what's with all the yelling. James punches Josh in the jaw, and Josh punches him in the gut. They start fighting, and Massie is so embarrassed. She can't believe that they're fighting over her.

Suddenly, Josh screams. Surprisingly, it's a high-pitched girly scream. Massie looks up, and sees that James has pushed Josh into the chocolate fountain. James has a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Josh reaches his arm out, and pulls James into the fountain as well. He screams.

She wants to crawl under the table and disappear. She can't believe they're making a huge scene. It's a catfight . . . between two guys.

She turns her attention back to the fight. "Massie, tell him that you love me more," James insists.

"No, tell him you love _me _more," Josh says.

"Choose," James demands. "It's either me or him."

**: :**

She enjoyed it while it lasted. She enjoyed the parties, the shopping trips, and the amazing dates. Now everything's a mess, and James and Josh are both waiting for her decision. She likes both of them. No-_love_. It's like having to choose between Miu Miu and Prada.

There's no such thing as happily ever after. Nothing turns out perfect.

Decisions are tough. James . . . or Josh. Josh . . . or James. James . . . or Josh. Josh . . . or James.

For right now, she'll stick with Massie. Because . . .

Love triangles are _never _easy.

* * *

**Well, my writing style has changed. Should I write more in present tense? I think that present tense is better for one-shots. I always write in past tense in my stories, but...Tell me what you guys think.**

**Lol, maybe you meant for me to choose one of the pairings? But I had this idea, and couldn't just drop it. **

**Again, happy belated birthday, Della!**

**xx,  
Rachel**


	3. living in the past

_Prompts: Kuh-laire Lyons, balloon animals, avengers, "Narcissism at its finest"_

* * *

**a/n: well, _hi_, guys. i don't really know all you guys in the fic exchange that well, and you all seem like really good writers, so i hope this measures up. and i'm kinda intimidated by y'all, since most of you are older than me (only thirteen years young, guys). okay, i'm done ranting. uh, enjoy?**

* * *

-living in the past-  
**for avengers of the clique fandom**

* * *

She's five years old, and nothing makes her happier than a trip to the annual Kissimmee fair. She smiles as she stuffs handful after handful of cotton candy in her mouth. She rides on all the rides she's tall enough for, and it's just this wonderful feeling of the wind blowing through your hair and screaming, 'Whee!' It's the best day of the year, aside from her birthday and Christmas.

At the end of the day, she's dizzy from all those rides, but she doesn't throw up. She's sad that they have to leave, but she says good-bye to all the workers and promises to come back next year.

But just as they're about to leave, something catches her eye: the man making **balloon animals**, who is just closing up his station. She tugs on her mother's sleeve, and looks at her with those pleading puppy dog eyes, and her mother just can't say no. So Claire Lyons gets her way, again, but no, she's not spoiled. She clutches her balloon monkey tightly, and blows an air-kiss to the fair grounds.

Perfect ending to a perfect day.

**: : **

It's her eighth birthday, and her father brought her a giant blow-up waterslide to put in her backyard. And she's just standing there in her sparkly leopard print bathing suit thanking him over and over again. She knows she's daddy's little girl, and proud of it.

When the party starts, it's all fun and games. This is the best part of childhood. Letting go, and just having fun. She's laughing, partying, and that smile just doesn't seem to disappear. She stuffs her face with pizza and pink lemonade. Oh no, she doesn't care one single bit about getting fat, because she's eight years old, and that just doesn't seem to matter.

Her daddy brings out the ice cream cake, and everyone's singing to her now. _Happy, happy, happy birthday to me! _When the song ends, she closes her eyes and makes a wish. _I wish I could be young forever_.

The candles blow out.

**: : **

The new **Avengers **movie is out, and this ten-year-old just _has _to go see it with Sara, Sari, and Mandy. She doesn't try to be whiny, or bratty. 'Fine, I don't want to see the Avengers movie; it's just plain stupid.' (She's attempting to use reverse psychology.)

But surprisingly, it works, and that's when she's starting to become spoiled, but she's still a kid at heart, still loves Keds, still makes friendship bracelets. So she goes to see the movie with her friends, and it's wonderful, really. Halfway through the movie, the popcorn box is empty. She adjusts her 3-D glasses and sits back in her chair, wanting this moment to last forever.

When the movie's over, she's not sad. She'll remember this for quite a while.

**: :**

She's twelve years old, Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory are her best friends in the whole wide world, and they call her **Kuh-laire Lyons**, instead of her given name, Claire Lyons. But she likes it. Gives her an insight into the world of popularity. So she learns how to insult people to tears, to be picture-perfect on the outside, and make everyone envy/admire you.

She knows it's not who she is, but she likes it anyway, because it's actually kinda really fun. They walk - no, strut - through the school to the beat of songs, rate each other's outfit every day, and basically, just rule the school.

She's changed, and she knows it. She can't help but think that she's changing for the better. Come on, who doesn't _love _designer clothes and being (faux) rich? Even though she's changed, deep down inside, the old Claire is still there.

But not for long.

**: :**

Now she's like all the other girls, arrogant and self-centered. Everyone just knows she's gone too far when she carries mirrors around; even her purse is made of mirrors all around. She just has to touch up her make-up a million times each day. Her head is seriously so big right now. Her new catchphrase is 'Hi, I'm Claire Lyons, the queen of BOCD-I mean, the world.' Yeah, egotistic much?

The Pretty Committee fell apart years ago (she's sixteen now), because their so-called alpha moved to England, leaving them behind. After that, things just went downhill. So Claire created her own clique and took over the school. She doesn't even know what Leesh, Dyl, and Kris are doing now, and she doesn't give a crap about them. They're LBRs, and she's the queen.

She has this game she plays, it's called 'a compliment a day.' Basically, everyone in the school has to compliment her [at least] once every single day or else she'll get rid of them for good.

Seriously, it's **Narcissism at it's finest.**

**: : **

When she finally realizes the wrongs of her ways, it's too late. Everyone hates her, and her world is just plain _over_. So she does what she's good at - she falls. Just like she fell into the world of popularity. Before she knows it, the tears are falling, and it just seems like everything's falling lately: her world, herself, her tears. _  
_

It's a game, one she plays every single day with herself, one that seems to never get old: she falls. Whenever, wherever. She's slipping away, with no one there to catch her. No one there to guide her. No one to tell her 'it's going to be okay.'

Until one day, someone catches her. She looks into those eyes, one blue and one green, and smiles for the first time in what seems like months. They lock eyes, he's got a balloon animal for her, and it just seems like she's five years old all over again. A crazy feeling of deja vu takes over. She closes her eyes, and when she opens them again, she's still at the Kissimmee fair, clutching her balloon monkey like it's her most prized possession. In a way, it is, because she just _hates _being a teenager and would do absolutely anything to be a child again.

He drops her, but she doesn't care if it was all an act, she just doesn't care about anything in this world anymore. So that night, she dreams of balloon animals, Avengers, and water slides. When she wakes up, she's still a child, still living in the past. She'll always be living in the past.

So maybe, in a way, her wish did come true.

* * *

**god, i don't even know what this is, i changed topics about a million times, and this is what i settled on. and i'm not usually a procrastinator, but i procrastinated so much for this one-shot, and it was so rushed, and- okay, fine. i'll stop ranting. **

**review? **

**xo,  
rachel**


End file.
